Izuru Renmaru
Izuru Renmaru is a legal mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Aswell as the Poison Dragon Slayer Appearance Izuru is a rather tall fellow, about 6'1. He's got a very subtle hue of green for eye color, as well as short, blond hair. Izuru wears a pair of grey framed glasses, due to the fact that he cannot see without them. He's about one hundred and fifty pounds, He's rather slim and skinny, but is still a tad bit buff. Personality Izuru can be a very nice and gentle person, but at times he can be very depressed, mostly when recalling memories from his childhood. Izuru enjoys the company of others and like to meet new people, he always willing to make new friends, he cares alot about his friends, as well as his guild mates. History As a young lad, Izuru would always be the playful child and the one that was always so energetic. He enjoyed spending time at his grandfathers looking up at the stars and picturing that they were dragons, his grandfather always referred to them as "Dragons whose scale's gleam in the night sky as the fly through the heavens" Izuru took that saying of his to heart. Izuru's happy life changed for the worse when he was about seven. It was about 3 a.m. when he awoke to the sound of an explosion coming from the next room, Izuru ran into the room next door, which was his parent's room to find nothing. A few hours later it was determined that his parents had been taken and killed by one of the dark guild's. Izuru was devastated by the news. A few days later, Izuru had moved in with his grandfather, but not much had changed, he was in a rather bad state of depression. Izuru walked by his grandfathers house in circles for hours, until he noticed a rather peculiar sight, a cave. Izuru liked the idea of adventuring he thought it would cheer him up, so he ran straight into the cave, but as he entered he bumped into a rather hard surface, when he looked up he saw the most peculiar sight. A dragon. The dragon did not spend as much time staring as Izuru did. He spoke first of course, because Izuru was in an interesting state of shock. The dragon told Izuru that if he could cheer up and visit him every day, he would teach Izuru how to use a unique brand of magic, that only he would possess. The Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. Izuru of course, agreed. The dragon kept his promise, and he began teaching Izuru the magic. Years flew by, training everyday with the dragon, Izuru had learned his name by now. It was Ferin. Izuru had trained with the dragon every day since he arrived at his grandfathers house when he was seven. Izuru had grown into a strong, chipper adult. This was his last day of training. His 18th birthday. The dragon was going over every move he had taught Izuru to make sure he had it perfected. Izuru thought he was going to learn the move that had him the most excited. The dragon force. But this is not what happened, when he and the dragon were done training the dragon told Izuru he had a gift for him, this gift was his pet companion, Leris. A snake that was about up to his calf in height, He had very light sky blue scales. Then something happened that would dishearten Izuru quite alot. When Izuru looked up from studying Leris, Ferin was gone. With nothing but a small note and a scale saying that Ferin would love and miss him, and to take good care of Leris. Then, to add on to Izuru's day, late into the night his grandfather and Izuru were sitting, looking up at the star's. When his grandfather said something that Izuru took quite a blow to the heart by, since Ferin had only gone a few hours ago, his grandfather stated that the stars "Are less bright and have a more subtle glow to them." As his grandfather said that, He collapsed, dead. The next day A funeral was held in memory of Izuru's grandfather, Friends and family showed up, and Izuru's grandfather was buried on a hillside, next to the cave that Ferin once resided in. Izuru, disheartened by this took a key to the house, that his grandfather had left to him in his will, put Leris in his pocket, and left. Vowing to come back once he had done what he had to do. Izuru had set out to find the Fairy Tail guild, so that he could join, and maybe find some information on the whereabouts of Ferin. Now, In present day Izuru is nineteen years old, he is a wizard in the guild fairy tail, And he still searches for any signs of Ferins location. Izuru does not look very different, as only a year has passed, but Leris has grown to be a very big snake that no longer fits in Izuru's pocket, he generally follows Izuru around, and help's Izuru when he's low on poison. Izuru is rather content with his new "Family." And cant wait for what new adventure's lie ahead, but deep in the depths of his mind sits the emotions of him missing his grandfather and Ferin, everything thats happened to him, that Izuru does not enjoy showing. Magic and Abilities Izuru Is the Poison Dragon Slayer, His abilities are as follows. This character, being the poison dragon slayer uses a snake to refuel his power, because poison is not exactly easy to come by, So, Izuru picked up a companion snake that's been his best friend ever since he started learning how to harness his power. The snake though, is passive and does not battle on behalf of Izuru, and is only there for the purpose of Fueling him with poison, and also being a friend and loyal companion, (Sort of like happy, but he does not fight.) -Notes on Leris- - His snake can feed Izuru poison. - It's his exceed type companion, (In this case, not a cat.) - It can fly. - It can also talk, but only in a language Izuru can understand. - Notes on poison effect's- - The poison received from any attack is a slow killer, it is curable and fatality would only happen in the case a character spends 7 Posts without reacting to it. - In 5 posts the character that's poisoned loses most of their mobility. - The poison can easily be cured by a healer. - Attack's - - Dragon force : This is the ultimate form a Dragon slayer ( Any ) Can take, and it is said to be on par with actual dragons. This gives The character More magic power and physical prowess, as well as more advanced forms of the normal attacks in the arsenal. (This power in specific must be built over time.) - Poison Dragons Roar : This attack lets the user ingest poison, then spit it out as one concentrated blast. The character hit will then slowly die from the poison. - Poison Dragons Twin Fang : This attack is 2 concentrated strands of poison used to attack another character which then inflicts damage based on blunt force of the hit, OR it can be used to create smaller strands that follow the targeted character unless parried, or if they run from it for about 2 posts the strands will slowly fade out. (Not as much damage, but more versatility.) - Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust : The user create's a wave of poison in the shape of a snake that can nullify other users attacks by "Biting" the attack, This effect only works if the user is relatively stronger than the one that he's trying to null the attack from. - Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw : Kicks the opponent in a rotational mid air spin by concentrating poison on the foot to knee region, then kicking in mid air. - Poison Dragons Scale's : An attack where a massive amount of scale shaped poison concentrations are sent out to hit the opponent in consecutive reprises. This attack must be aimed, or it could easily be dodged. - Poison Dragons Dual Fang's : The user employs poison over their hands that take the form of two Snake heads and then punches the opponent. Creating a Blunt damage as well as injecting the opponent with poison, If given the opportunity of catching the opponent off guard. Equipment Leris (Pet companion) to refuel his poison supply. 8 vials in total to use for resupplying purposes which he keeps on his belt, The rules for these are as follow's, - 2 vials are refilled per week. - In case all vials are depleted, Leris has enough to power Izuru up twice. But, since this is for emergency purposes only, Leris gains only enough to produce poison for one injection ever two weeks. Relationships Izuru currently does not have a girlfriend. Trivia Izuru's pet snake, Leris is a cobra snake. Quotes "The stars in the sky are like dragons whose scale's gleam in the night sky as the fly through the heavens." Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail